It all started with Truth or Dare
by Kattrizel
Summary: A No War Story! Tris and Four are not dating, but that doesn't mean they can't have a crush on each other right? Belongs to Veronica Roth except for plot.. i think
1. Chapter 1

**OK, so to all you haters out there on my story, how old do you think I am? Well pansycakes, I am 11, have a broken arm and live in one of the tiniest islands in the Caribbean! So… anymore hate? **_** And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate**_

_**Oh, and the only people dating that aren't mentioned are Christina and Will and Zeke and Shauna**_

**TRIS'S POV**

I sit in a circle with Marlene, Shauna, Uriah, Zeke, Four, Christina and Will.

Uriah's arm is slung over my shoulder with me leaning into him. I don't like Uriah, I just started dating him to see what the boyfriend thing is like.

" OK, I am starting because I live here and am older!" Zeke shouts, looking over at Uriah for the last part.

We all nod our heads or mumble an agreement, except for Four who keeps an expressionless look on his _perfect_ face…. _Wait What? Do I like Four…._

" Marlene, Candor or Dauntless?"

" DAUNTLESS BABY!" She practically screams with a smirk playing on her lips, causing the rest of us to cover our ears.

With Zeke's smile showing, I know this will be bad.

" I dare you to kiss your crush" Zeke says, probably proud of his dare.

Marlene blushes a deep, deep, deep, DEEP shade of red and stumbles on her words. " O-Ok-k"

She slowly gets up, resembling a swan, and takes a few steps forward to Uriah, and presses her lips onto his. The most shocking thing, Uriah kisses back with force. I, of course, should be crying, but just shrug and say, " Ok, Uriah, times up and we are done." It came out very calm.

Marlene pulls away and sits next to Uriah.

I go sit next to Four, trying to look careless.

Marlene continues the game by saying, " I will not be the only embarrassed one here! FOUR, Candor or Dauntless?"

" Dauntless" he replies, very intimidatingly **( AN: That is a word right?)**

She smiles, a wicked smile and says in a quick manner, " Kiss your crush with the lights off and then we have to guess"

At this, my heart stops.

_What if he doesn't pick me?_

_What if he doesn't like anybody?_

_What if he secretly hates me?_

Four sighs and makes a hand gesture as if to say ok. Will removes Christina from his lap and turn the lights off.

I sigh, bored, until a feel warm lips on mine. I am too shocked to kiss back, until he almost pulls away. I pull him back and kiss him. He kisses back eagerly and lifts me onto his lap. I tangle my hands in his short hair, probably messing it up. He moves down to my neck, and that is when I feel the lights come on. I look up and see half of them shocked, and half either smirking or saying _pay up_.

Four apparently doesn't know the lights are on, so I go down to his ear, nip at it a little, causing his breath to hitch, which makes me smile. " Come on, they can see us, number boy"

He looks up, sighs and goes back to his sitting position. As I am about to get off, he pulls me back down and whispers into my hair, " Come back, future wife"

I notice how all of them are sitting, in their own conversations. So I yawn and say, " I am gonna head back to my apartment" Four agrees and gets up with me.

When we are in the hallway I say, " So _, future husband, _I never got asked to be your girlfriend. " I smile up at him.

" In that case" he stops and turns to me. " Will you, Tris Prior, the girl I fell in love with at first sight, the most beautiful woman in the world, will you be muy girlfriend"? He looks nervous, probably because there are tears pooling in my eyes. Instead of answering straight away, I press my lips to his. He kisses back and puts his hands on my waist, while mine go up to his neck. I pull away and put a finger to his lips and whisper, " Yes". He jumps up and carries me bridal style back to my apartment. He gives me a peck on the lips and says, " Bye Beautiful". I sigh and go inside and collapse on my black bed.

_What a Day…_


	2. Chapter 2

**IDEAS FOR DARES AND TRUTHS PLEASE!**

**TRIS POV**

I wake up by myself, smiling like an idiot. The memories of last night come flooding in. I hop up and head to the bathroom. I shower and think about what to wear, to impress Four.

I look through my closet, tossing out things Christina would never even touch. I finally decide on a black, leather skater skirt, a black scoop tank top, and my black combat boots. I put on all waterproof mascara, eyeliner and lip gloss and head out the door.

On my way to the cafeteria, I run, eager to see my " future husband" as he put it. I turn a hallway and see the most horrifying thing that could happen today….

_My" future husband" kissing Lauren._

_**AN: JUST KIDDING**_

I sit there and watch, waiting for him to stop, he doesn't. I let the tears fall, but don't move. I am about to turn away, when I notice a shiny object nearly pressing into Four. I go up to them, push Lauren away.

" Listen silicone Barbie, You should really try to hide your" I look down and see a knife coming out of her jeans pocket. " knife" I finish. She squeals with anger and marches away. I turn back to Four, just in time to be pulled into his warm embrace. I put my arms around his neck and hug him back.

He mumbles into my hair, " I would never cheat on you future wife" I chuckle a bit and nod.

I pull back and say, " Well, I have to get breakfast then go to the tattoo parlor to work. Want to come to the cafeteria with me?"

He nods excitedly, and throws me over his shoulder. What is it with him carrying me? We make it there quickly. He sets me down to get our breakfast while I go over to our friends.

" Hey guys!" I greet them..

They all mumble some sort of hey, obviously bored. So, I get up on the table, causing some drinks to spill, and shout at the top of my lungs, " PARTY AT MY PLACE TONIGHT!"

The cafeteria explodes into cheers, obviously excited.

Zeke and Uriah take their hands off their girlfriends' shoulders and scream two different things at the same time.

" NEVER HAVE I EVER!" Zeke shouts at the same time Uriah shouts, " TRUTH OR DARE!" They turn to each other and glare. They start bickering until Marlene and Shauna whack them on the side of the head. That shut 'em up.

By that time Four arrived back and kissed my cheek. HE hands me my muffin, so I thank him. I nibble off the top and everyone looks at me strangely.

So I ask, " What?"

They all say in unison, " nothing" I just shrug and finish my sweet, sweet chocolate muffin. I say goodbye, kiss Four on the cheek and head to work.

" Bye Tori" I say as I leave the shop.

I head back to my apartment and take a shower. I went shopping on my lunch break so I put on my dress after I am done. It is a turquoise cocktail dress. The top part had white sparkles and fades to the fabric causing it to look white to blue.

I need layers, so I put on my lacey black underwear and bra before the dress, which I forgot. I add a leather jacket for the Dauntless touch. I curl my hair and put it in a high ponytail. I do white eyeshadow turning turquoise, so it resembles a smoky eye. I add mascara and lip-gloss and BAM! Party ready. I get out the old music stereo that people used in the past and turn it on.

It starts playing music so I just lay out a bunch of food, because no way am I drinking tonight.

The first to arrive is Four, wearing jeans and a black t-shirt looking handsome as ever. I give him a quick kiss and let him in. Soon, everyone else arrives and the party is in full swing. I call our group into my room, kicking out the others.

"Alright" starts Christina. " Time for Never have I Ever!"


End file.
